


A History of Tyranny

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Kyra Solo [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Dystopia, Emperor Kylo Ren, Gen, Kyra is sixteen, Lies about history, NOT a high school au, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, POV Original Character, Propaganda, Reylo Baby, War is hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Kyra, Rey’s daughter, at sixteen — and a day in the life.





	A History of Tyranny

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Original Characters
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Call this a scene that popped into my head and I had to write it. Taking some inspiration from the opening flashback from Serenity.

  
“...and that was how the Empire of Ren came to be.” The teacher paused. Somehow, Kyra thought, she didn’t quite believe that story. It didn’t quite line up with everything that Maz had told her when they’d talked by hologram, or, for that matter, what her adoptive parents had told her. “Any questions?”  
  
One of the boys raised his hand. The teacher looked at him. “Yes, Jake?”  
  
“When the war ends, will our soldiers come home?”  
  
Kyra bit her lip. Across the room, she knew, simply knew, that Jake was talking about his father. His father was serving in the war as an officer of the Empire of Ren. The Empire itself was evil, but the soldiers were just doing their job. It was really people like Hux and Emperor Ren you had to look out for. They were the really bad ones, as far as she was concerned.   
  
The teacher looked sympathetic. Then, “Of course, Jake. When the war’s over, everyone will get to come home.”  
  
“Why are we even still at war?” Jake said. Kyra’s stomach clenched; she respected Jake’s guts for saying it, but what exactly could a sixteen year old do against the school system? “I mean...the Resistance can’t be that bad.”  
  
“The Resistance is a fundamental threat to order and civility in the galaxy. Indeed, their name is a delusion of grandeur. Like so many villains throughout history, they fancy themselves the heroes.”  
  
“Why, exactly?” Jake said.   
  
“They want to restore the tyranny and the corruption of the Republic,” said the teacher. “Now that the Republic has been overthrown, it’s been romanticized and deified, but if you look closer, the legacy of the Republic is failure, corruption, and hubris.”  
  
“That’s a lie,” Kyra said.   
  
The teacher turned to look at Kyra. “You have something to add, Kyra?”  
  
“The Republic was the bastion of peace way before the Empire of Ren got ahold of it. It stood for freedom, justice and security.”  
  
“And they still neglected critical areas,” the teacher said. “The Mandalorian Wars, the Battle of Naboo...in the end, one could say their innate corruption was their downfall.”  
  
“And what about the Empire?” Kyra said. “I mean...people don’t like being locked up, or being controlled or spies on or things like that. We’re in their homes, in their heads, telling them what to think and what to feel. Keep your eyes down and your mouth shut. Stuff like that. We don’t have the right to do that.”  
  
The teacher smiled indulgently, almost like Kyra really was just misunderstanding, like that wasn’t the case at all. “Kyra,” she said, “We’re trying to show them the way. That’s all.”  
  
***  
“I can’t believe you talked back to that teacher,” Kyra’s adoptive mother said.   
  
They were at home now, and Kyra couldn’t help but be relieved. She liked her friends at school, but the school itself was like a miniature extension of Emperor Ren.   
  
“I couldn’t just shut up,” Kyra said. “Maybe the Emperor wants us to do that, but I won’t do it.”  
  
Her adoptive mother sighed. “Kyra, sometimes you have to know when to talk — ”  
  
“Have you seen the news?” Kyra said.   
  
“Kyra, I know. But one day you’re going to get into a lot of trouble. With the Emperor or someone else.”  
  
Kyra took a deep breath. She supposed her adoptive mother had a point.   
  
Her adoptive mother put a hand on her shoulder. “You’ve got a lot of strength,” she said. “Just use it wisely. And take heart — you’ll be out of this place before you know it.”  
  
“And onto more brainwashing,” Kyra said.   
  
“It won’t have to be that way.”  
  
Kyra could hope. “I’m gonna do my homework.”  
  
“Good luck,” her adoptive mother said, softly.   
  
***  
  
It was once Kyra went off to do her homework that Alia Bright turned to her husband. “I really worry about her,” she said. “Kyra...she means well, but...”  
  
Mike Bright shrugged. “The road to the Corellian hells is paved with good intentions, isn’t it?”  
  
“Yes. And...I’m scared for her. If her father...”  
  
Mike’s voice grew steely. “He won’t get to her on our watch. Never, never.”  
  
Alia nodded. She could only hope.


End file.
